


Phone Call of Destiny (or Sanji's a Bit Melodramatic)

by EveryDayArtist



Series: Phone Call of Destiny and Other Adventures [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bell-mere and Sanji are bros for life, F/M, Getting Together, Modern Era, Nami is doomed, Tumblr Prompt, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayArtist/pseuds/EveryDayArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Tumblr Prompt: “accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don’t realize it until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid’s phone wow the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night au”</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He flicked open the screen, this person really ought to put in a password, and answered with just “H-” before the floodgates opened..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call of Destiny (or Sanji's a Bit Melodramatic)

Sanji stared down at the vibrating phone like it was going to jump up and bite him, wondering who he had killed in a previous life to deserve this. Not only was he suffering from a massive hangover after getting absolutely plastered at his friend’s party the night before, no, he also had managed to grab the wrong phone. Which meant someone else had his phone and if Zeff tried calling him for some reason he had no way to respond and _oo boy_ would he be pissed. Thankfully it was his day off, but still… Running a hand through his spectacular bedhead, the teenager stared at the flashing screen and then breathed a sigh of relief as it went to voicemail. Then it began to ring again and he groaned.

“Just answer it already!”

He jumped guiltily at the yell from the other room and scowled. “Easy for you to say! What if it’s some psycho?”

“A psycho who was at Luffy’s party?” Sanji’s roommate, Zoro, peered around the doorway and gave him an unimpressed look. “Seriously?”

“Well he did invite Law…”

The green-haired kendo student pondered this for a moment. “Fair enough. Robin brought some friends too. Well if you end up dead in an alley tomorrow you can say ‘I told you so’.”

“I hate you.”

“Back at you. Now answer the damn phone.”

No one was sure how exactly they’d ended up living together since they’d spent all of High School at each other’s throats; it was a miracle they were both still alive. But between the money Zoro made in illegal fight rings and Sanji’s job at his father’s restaurant, they’d had enough to move out of their parents’ homes right after graduation and being independent people, that had been more than enough motivation to co-exist.

They still fought like cats and dogs though.

Sanji sighed and picked up the phone slowly, gritting his teeth at the loud, obnoxious chicken noises that Zoro was making from the kitchen. He flicked open the screen, this person really ought to put in a password, and answered with just “H-” before the floodgates opened.

_“Young lady, where the hell are you!? It’s bad enough you’ve been hanging out with those punks again but sneaking out to party, ON A SCHOOL NIGHT, is totally unacceptable! I swear if you were drinking again I will skin your hide! I have been calling you for almost an hour and you-”_

He was going to faint, he really was, but feeling like he ought to come to this mystery girl’s defence, Sanji managed to cut in. “Um, hello ma’am.”

There was a beat of silence. _“Why do you have my daughter’s phone?”_

“That is an excellent question.” He admitted. “I think she might have mine. We seem to have mixed them up last night.”

Which was weird, because this phone was the newest iPhone and a pale shade of orange with gemstones on it and his was a dinosaur of a phone and black. He must have been really, really pissed…

 _“That would explain that then…”_ The woman on the phone sighed. _“Sorry you had to hear that. Let me guess, there was a party and beer involved?”_

“Yeah, I am so, so sorry.” Sanji really was, he hated causing women problems. “I should have answered right away, I’m sorry for making you worry about your daughter.”

 _“No, no, it’s fine, she just walked in, I guess she crashed at a friend’s house. ...And yes, she has your phone, kiddo. Hang on.”_ He could hear the woman and her kid talking, faintly. Then she was back. _“I’ve got your phone now. We’ll have to meet up so you can swap out. I’ll text you our address.”_

“Thanks.” Sanji said, moving to stand. “I’ll come ri- _Woah!_ ” He toppled back onto the bed, grabbing at his head and almost dropping the phone. “Ow…”

 _“Hangover?_ ” The woman sounded amused.

“The mother of all.” He moaned. “I’ll never drink again.”

The woman laughed out loud at that, she had a nice laugh. _“Sweetheart, if I had a nickel for every time I’ve heard that from someone… How old are you?”_

“...Nineteen.”

_“Why can’t you kids wait to get drunk until you’re twenty-one? I swear…”_

“Your daughter not old enough either?” He shot a grateful look at Zoro, who handed him a glass of water and some painkillers with an amused look on his face. Completely sober and in no pain, the freak.

_“Ah, no. And that’s actually probably my fault. I’m the one who gave her her first drink at sixteen...”_

He nearly choked on his water. “Seriously?” He grinned widely.

 _“Ye-eah, not one of my prouder moments… Her sister never had an interest and I’ve had no trouble there but this little stinker…”_ He could hear protests in the background. _“Oh, shut up, it’s not like you know the guy. Hey, kiddo, are you single?”_

Sanji blinked. “Um. Yes?”

_“He’s single! What? Huh, ungrateful brat. Hey, you interested in a girlfriend? She can’t seem to find a boy for long. You hot?”_

Sanji could feel his face heating up. “I, uh…”

_“Ooo, yes you are! Forget my daughter, how do you feel about older women?” “MOM!” “Oh calm down, I have needs too.”_

“...Are you going through my phone?”

_“Got to make sure you’re not some creep. Ooh, kiddo, you need to stop taking so many selfies, not cool. But you are hot… OH, who’s the green haired kid with the earrings? Hubba-hubba!”_

Sanji rolled around on his bed, shaking in silent laughter and kicking the bed so hard it began to thump and caused Zoro to poke his head back in with a curious look that just made him quake harder.

" _Kiddo, you have a lovely laugh, do you know that?"_

Sanji blushed bright red. "I, ah, not really. But may I say that you have a lovely voice yourself?"

_You do know you're flattering a woman old enough to be your mother, right?"_

"No matter age or appearance, I believe that it's my duty as a man to flatter and praise all women. After all, they all deserve the best treatment."

Normally, these kinds of statements earned him scorn or distain but, while she did laugh, it was a kind laugh and she followed with; " _Oh, I like you a lot. Where'd a great philosophy like that come from?"_

He had no idea how it happened but they talked and talked until he looked up and realized that almost three hours had passed. He quickly made plans to go get his phone and was soon jogging up a long driveway to a simple one-story house. He knocked on the door and stood with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his dark jeans. The door swung open and he was faced with a beautiful woman with purple hair, sharp eyes and dressed in a rock t-shirt and shorts. She beamed at him. “Well hello there.”

”Hi.” He laughed. “I’m Sanji, by the way.”

“Bellemere, come on in.”

”Bellemere… That’s a lovely name. It suits you.”

She grinned at him, eyes sparkling. “Oh yeah, I really, truly like you. Coffee?”

”I don’t want to impose…” Sanji said slowly. Honestly he’d love to continue talking to the woman, most of his friends were actually ‘friends of friends’ and he didn’t get out much. It was nice to have someone to talk to. “I was just going to drop this off…”

Bellemere waved the phone away. “Oh no, you’re giving it directly to my daughter. She’s going to thank you for taking the initiative to get it to her. She’s in the shower but she should be out soon.” He just then noticed the sound of water running from down the hall. The woman steered him into the kitchen cheerfully. “Until then, would you like to have something to eat?”

”Sure.” He gave in quickly, giving her a blinding smile. “May I help you with anything?”

”Marry me.” She groaned, making him blush. “Seriously, your manners are precious. I promise I’d make a great wife.”

He could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck and tried to look casual as he simpered. "To have such a beauty as you offer is far too much of an honor."

She grinned even wider; oh, the kid tried to come off as a casanova but he was far too innocent for it to hold up. The minute she retaliated the flirting the cute boy blushed and lost his train of thought. Might as well keep having fun with it. "I dunno about that, but the offer stands. Doesn't even have to be marriage, how do you feel about dating an older more experienced woman-?"

”MOM! Will you knock it off and sto-Oh. My. Gosh.”

Sanji stared at the slender redhead staring back at him, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, hair plastered down with water, and suddenly realized how he’d lost his phone.

_Sanji was drunk. Completely plastered. He was also alone; Zoro and Luffy were off doing who knows what, Usopp had finally gotten Kaya alone and there was no way in hell Sanji was ruining that for him and Robin still intimidated the hell out of him. So he stood awkwardly in the corner, red plastic cup in hand, and stared out at the party-goers. He could go try to chat up some girls but that almost never worked out for him, he tended to overdo it. He was too angry and obnoxious to make many guy friends, and too flirty and desperate to make girl friends. He sucked._

_Taking another gulp of beer, the teen sulked. Then he tossed his phone and keys on the table next to some others and flopped down on the couch. He rubbed at his forehead, feeling depressed and moody and pissy and needing a smoke and then suddenly there was a girl in his lap and a pair of soft lips on his and his brain stopped working at all._

_He gasped into the kiss, the girl taking the opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss and oh HELL she was a great kisser. He put a hand on her hip, trying to let his brain catch up to what was happening even as she pulled back to smile down at him. She was beautiful, silky hair a fiery red and large eyes accented with glitter; in fact her entire face was covered in glittery make-up. She was wearing a little black dress and cocked her head to the side, making her earring dangle playfully. He’d compared countless women to princesses or angels but this girl was like a fairy, all fierce beauty and playful grace. She leaned down to tweak his nose. “Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t look so down.”_

_”Omigosh, I am so sorry.” Another lovely girl, this one in white and with long blue hair pulled the redhead off of him and gave him an apologetic look. “She’s usually so much better at holding her drink but they got this new kind of whisky and she overdid it and I am so sorry, I should be keeping a better eye on her._

_”I-It’s fine.” He gasped dazedly as the girl was hauled off, giggling and grabbing a phone off of the table. Sanji stared ahead blankly for a moment, grabbed his things without looking and decided to get a cab to take him home._

"Hi." Sanji swallowed and blushed from his head to his toes; the girl didn't look much better. Bellemere looked from one teenager to the other in confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

"Just trying to figure out the correct greeting here. Something along the lines of 'hey, nice to see you again, sorry about getting plastered and giving you a lap-dance'." 

Sanji's lip twitched. "I'm not sure I'd qualify that as a lap-dance."

"Had many of those, have you?"

"Counting yours? ...One." He grinned. "And if it makes you feel better, it was the nicest one I've ever had." 

She laughed and, _oh_ , he thought she was even more beautiful now than she had been the night before. "I'm Nami."

"Sanji." He handed over the phone and she returned the favor. Bellemere smiled with satisfaction and left them alone. 

"Some party, huh?"

"I guess."

She sighed. "I've known Luffy for ages, it's like having a hyper-active little brother who won't leave you alone, ever. How do you know him?"

"I room with his best friend."

Nami's eyes widened and she clapped her hands. "I know who you are now! Zoro bitches about you all the time!"

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I beg of you, please don't believe a word that brute has said."

"Oh, don't worry, it just makes me like you more." She sat on a stool at the kitchen counter and motioned for him to join her. "Anyone who can piss Zoro off like that is someone I want to know."

"Oh hell yes, common ground. Isn't he a moron?" Somewhere else in the city, Zoro sneezed. As she laughed at the comment Sanji, trying not to get distracted by her soft looking hair, asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a student. Studying business. You?"

"I, ah, I work at the Baratie."

Nami leaned forward, suddenly interested. "Oh, I love that place! Actually, I guess there's an opening there for a waitress but there's a lot of competition. Well, I mean, you'd know that I guess. Working there and all. It seems like a great place, really efficient. What do you do there?"

"...I cook."

Her eyes widened in shock. "...Get out..."

"No, really." He smiled proudly, but also ducked his head, trying to hide his eye. The Baratie was an incredible place to work and he loved Zeff (deep, DEEP down and he would never, EVER admit it out loud without dying of embarrassment) but it wasn't a place full of compliments or encouragement. Genuine praise always made him feel warm and fluttery in his chest.

"Omigosh, that is so cool! I love the food there so much!" She leaned forward and grabbed his arm. "Last time I went there I had this amazing potato soup..."

He smiled even wider. "Yeah, that's one of mine! Did you really like it?"

She stared at him for a moment. At first she'd been mortified to find her foster-mother's new phone buddy was the boy she'd made out with the night before, then relieved that at least he seemed normal (if not a little syrupy) and attractive. But now they were laughing together and a simple compliment on her part had made his entire face transform into a blinding smile that made him look younger, brighter and incredibly handsome. "...Will you cook me something? Please?"

He stared at her, blush creeping up his neck again. How the hell had this happened? He'd gone to a party he didn't want to go to, gotten pissed and jumped by a drunk girl. Somehow that had resulted in loosing his phone, a hilarious phone conversation and now there was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen asking him to cook for her. He was sure she didn't understand how much that meant to him but still... He smiled again. "Whatever you want, Nami-swan."

The nickname should have irritated her. It didn't.

This was turning out to be the best day either of them had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> **Any further modern AU prompts I choose to do for this fandom will probably fall into this world. To be honest, I didn't even realize I shipped these two, it just sort of happened. If you have suggestions, let me know. This was my first fic in this fandom I have posted, very pleased.**


End file.
